


Sonorus

by milas_beent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Next-Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milas_beent/pseuds/milas_beent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl starts at Hogwarts, shy, scared of talking, and easily forgettable. Que James Potter, child of the legend, adored by all, who might just have a cure; friendship. </p><p>Rated mature for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonorus

The entire carriage was packed, and Marielle couldn't see people deserting the gloomy metal prison any time soon, so she grumpily stopped at the end of the carriage to assess her situation. In front of her eyes, she could see a mess of people running between compartments, yelling out to their friends, and being generally loud. Marielle felt her chest tighten and a lump in her throat forming. It was bad enough that she was going to a school of magic having known nothing about magic two months ago, but now she was faced with a new dilemma; she was looking at a 3 hour train trip with nowhere to sit. 

It seemed that no one else in the entire carriage was her age. Had there been separate carriages for different years? Were there assigned seats? Marielle had no idea what was going on, and seemingly trapped in a horrible situation, she sat on her trunk and tears began to fall down her face. It was far too late by the time she noticed a tall boy standing over her, his friends laughing in the background. He had straight brown hair, that Marielle was almost certain he had straightened himself, and a gleam in his eyes that was making Marielle want to cry more.

“Oh look boys, it’s an ickle firstie, blubbing on the train! What could possibly be wrong, ickle firstie? Did mummy and daddy not give you any tips on making friends? Could poor little ickle firstie not find anyone to sit with? Awww, poor baby!” He sneered down at her, showering her with a tidal wave of spit every second word. Marielle hung her head and let a few more tears fall down. She heard the boy’s friends jeering him on and tuned out the boys horrible rambling. She kept her head down the entire time the boy teased her, and when his friends joined in. She kept her head down when a boy and a girl came over and made the boy go away. She even kept her head down once she had been invited into their carriage. She was so afraid that if she looked up everyone would see her tears. The couple went back to their carriage and Marielle just stayed exactly where she was. 

By the time the train finally stopped, Marielle had managed to get changed into her school uniform, or robes, as the lady in the shop had called them. It had been ever so hard shopping for school supplies, especially all on her own. She was sure that she had forgotten something, but she had managed to find all her uniform so she figured she was off to a good start. She had also managed to clean her face a little with the sleeve of her jumper, and she was hoping that it wasn't to obvious she had cried. She hurried off the train, suddenly losing herself in a crowd of people, all seeming to have the same idea. Catching a glimpse of the boy and his gang who had teased her before, she darted around people using her small size to her advantage. It was all going well for her until she ran straight into a leg that was almost as tall as she was. 

“Firrs’ years this way!” He was calling, and Marielle was thankful that he seemingly had not noticed her bumping into her. There was a crowd of students gathering behind the man, so she ducked to the back. When the group began to move, Marielle followed, paying no attention to the students around her. They reached a group of boats, and Marielle ended up in the left overs boat, not that it surprised her, and she spent her trip across to hogwarts looking at a boy with an awfully snotty nose and a girl who was more concentrated on her hair that anything else. As the boats glided across the lake, Marielle caught her first glimpse of the castle and was captivated. She gave a little gasp, and the girl opposite heard her and scoffed.

“You’ve honestly never seen Hogwarts before? What an idiot!” Marielle tried to not let the comments hurt her, but felt tears stinging at her eyes. 

“Are you joking, Lis? We’ve been here less than two minutes and you’re already teasing someone. Leave her alone!” The snotty boy said, but he clearly didn't care all too much.

“Shut up Mark! You would be teasing her too if your nose hadn't started going all funny!” The girl retorted, and the boy’s mouth dropped as his hand flew up to his nose. The two continued to bicker, and as Marielle had gathered that they were twins by now, she left them to it, gazing up toward the castle. It was definitely better than all the other places she’d lived in. 

Soon they were waiting in a large hall, with an awfully short man telling them about the sorting. Marielle found it hard to concentrate as she was too busy looking around the castle before her. The inside was almost better than the outside! Without any warning the group were ushered forward into the greatest room Marielle had ever seen. Five long tables were placed around the room, four lengthways, each with its own colors, and one raised on a stage with all the teachers sitting in a row. One of the seats were missing, which Marielle gathered was for the short man. There were floating candles everywhere around the room, and pale ghostly figures were floating around, chatting with the students about the new first years. It was only after a while that Marielle noticed the ceiling, and that was when the second gasp escaped her lips. Marielle would not think there was a ceiling there at all had she not thought about it, as the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. 

Suddenly there was a loud singing noise and a shabby hat at the front of the hall began to sing. Marielle didn't really listen, as she was still staring at the roof, but she gathered it had something to do with the different houses. Suddenly the singing stopped, and now names were being called. Marielle forced herself to draw her eyes away from the roof so she would be able to know if she was called. She wasn't called until only three people remained, and she kept her head down as she walked forward to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and to her surprise it began to talk to her. 

“I see…” It said, and seemed to take a long time in its decision.  
“I have sorted only two like you before. You make it difficult you see! Oh? Didn't pay attention to my song did we? Tut Tut, very disappointing… Oh well, lets see… You have always been quite cunning i think, which is a trait worthy of Slytherin, but then your loyalty, although you do not give it easily, is a trait that could land you straight in Hufflepuff. hmmm.. Let me think… You also have a desire to learn new things, which would land you in Ravenclaw, But then again you are constantly needing to be brave, so you are also worthy of Gryffindor! Are you seeing my problem child?” Marielle thought the hat should just put her wherever, because she couldn't care less, but she wouldn't tell it so incase it got angry. It didn't matter if she told it or not though, because only a split second after she thought it the hat seemed to pick up on it and started talking again. “Well, if you’re sure you want to leave it up to little old me then! I believe your bravery is the thing you are most proud of deep down, and i know a place that is great for that… It better be… GRYFFINDOR!” The last word was shouted out to all the hall and Marielle, going toward the table who clapped the loudest as she had seen the others do before her, decided that she was okay with Gryffindor, as long as the mean boy wasn't in it. 

When Marielle had finally found a space at the overcrowded table, the two last people had been sorted and a stern looking woman sat at the high table stood up.  
“Attention Please students!” The chittering in the hall began to dim as people noticed her presence. “Just a few reminders before we begin our feast. On behalf of the staff i would like to welcome our new students and welcome back returning ones also. I am headmistress Mcgnagall, and i know you will have a wonderful education, with your house that will become like a family to you at Hogwarts. Filch has asked me to remind you all that any products of the shop Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes are banned, and there shall be no magic in the corridors. Last year a few of you struggled with these simple rules, and therefore led your house to lose points.” a giggle went around the older students. “Are there any other announcements?” Mcgnagall asked, turning around to the other teachers. They all shook their heads. “If that is the case, then may the feast begin!” She clapped her hands three times and mountains of food appeared on the tables in front of them. 

Marielle gasped audibly, and hung her head in shame as she heard a boy laughing beside her. he tapped her arm lightly.  
“Have you ever seen this much food before?” He asked, shovelling food onto his plate. “Are you okay? Here, have some food!” He then began shovelling food into Marielle’s plate as well. “Mah. Naemshh. Jammeshh. Im alsho a firsht year” He explained between mouthfuls. Marielle just stared at the strange boy beside her. “Dontch you talk?” He questioned, ignoring the daggers Marielle was sending his way. “Thatsh okey, i can tarlk for bof of ush” he said. Marielle slowly took her fork into her hand and began eating. 

James, which is what she had deciphered the boy's name to be, had decided he and Marielle were going to be best friends, and had not stopped talking to her all dinner. Marielle didn’t know what was more shocking, that someone wanted to be her friend, or that anybody could be that disgusting when eating. He finished his show of eating, that one could compare to a walrus getting stuck in a pile of mud while having food thrown at them, and turned to Marielle. “What’s your name anyway? If we are going to be friends, then I need to know.” Marielle looked down at her lap, and then said in a mouse voice, “Marielle. My name is Marielle.” Her hands shook with the stress of talking, and she felt tears building up in her eyes.  
“Hey, whoah, it's okay Marielle, don't worry!” James said, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re gonna be just fine here. Wait and see, It's gonna be wicked!” Marielle let a small smile creep onto her face, and much to her surprise, it stayed on her face as James talked at her the whole way up to their common room, and even as she walked up the stairs to her dorm away from him. 

“MARIELLE! OVER HERE!” James gestured to the seat next to him as Marielle came into the great hall for breakfast. She smiled at him softly as she came and sat down next to him. “Sorry, i was going to wait for you so we could walk down together but someone mentioned that they had bacon down here so i just had to come down you know!” Marielle grinned. “I love bacon” She replied. James stared at her in shock before piling both of their plates with bacon. “Bacon city over here!” he yelled out to nobody in particular as they both laughed. It was at that moment that a flock of owls so large flew into the great hall that Marielle was sure someone was going to get poo on their head. She stared up at them in shock. “Ah, so you’re a muggleborn! Wizards use owls to send their post to each other, isn't that cool!” Marielle nodded as an owl flew down and perched in front of James. “Hey Buddy! Did ma send you with treats?” The owl pecked his hand “I guess not then. See ya buddy!” The owl jumped up and flew away. James quickly read the letter. Marielle looked over his shoulder. “It's just from my parents, congratulating me on my house. Did yours send you a letter?” Marielle looked at him blankly before whispering “no parents”. James looked at her in a mix of sympathy and shock. “Oh. That's okay, you’ve got me!” He smiled and elbowed her in the ribs, a gesture which she returned. “I think we have potions and transfiguration first. You ready?” Marielle grinned.

“Marielle! Stop it! Stop running! We went down that corridor just two seconds ago!” James yelled, pulling on Marielle’s robes, making them both fall in a pile. “James!” She yelled out, but before he turned around a rusty looking old man came around the corner.  
“Students out of class eh? Tut tut tut. We’ll see what the headmistress will think. Tut tut. Two expulsions on the first day. This will be interesting.” James and Marielle both went pale as the old man gestured for them to follow him. After a few more corridors and strange staircases that moved, The old man knocked on a classroom door, before barging in.  
“Minerva, look at these two little rats i found lurking in my corridor. Out of class, and on the first day of ter-” He was cut off be a stern looking woman at the front.  
“That will be all, Filch. These are first year students who will have gotten lost.”  
Filch went red and stormed out of the class. James and Marielle both heaved a sigh of relief and took seats at the back.  
“Thank god! Lets never do that again!” Whispered James to Marielle. She nodded vigorously in agreement.  
“You two, at the back! What did i just say?” James and Marielle looked at each other.  
“We’re not sure, Professor. Was it something about wands..?” James asked hopefully.  
“Congratulations Potter, you’ve mastered basic wizardry. Let's move on to transfiguration shall we?” James blushed as the whole class broke out into whisperer. Marielle heard many variations of  
‘Potter? At Hogwarts? Does he have a scar as well?’ She gave James a questioning look.  
“My Dad’s a little famous and all that. Nothing to worry about.” He waved his hand, dismissing the topic, but still looking a little perturbed. Marielle smirked, thinking of the perfect thing to cheer him up.  
“You know, i think they're whispering about me. I'm actually very famous.” James laughed.  
“Oh yeah? What would that be for?”  
“I make shoes.” Marielle replied nonchalantly, the two of them snickering.  
“That’s the most words you’ve ever said to me.” Said James, his eyes sparkling. Marielle grinned and put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.  
“Students! Hush! We are heading straight into practical lessons this year. I want you to all get out your wands and copy after me!” The Gryffindors all rushed for their wands, ready to practice magic for the first time. 

“ELLE, DID YOU SEE THAT?” The black haired boy yelled as the two friends stumbled out of the potions classroom.  
“I get it James, you’re good at potions.” Marielle replied.  
“I think you should call me the master, actually.” Marielle shoved James in the side and he faked hurt. Another group of Gryffindors came up behind them.  
“Hey guys, do you want to sit with us at lunch?” They barely even noticed Marielle, who was standing directly next to James.  
“Nah thanks Noah. We’ll sit together.” The boys laughed.  
“But dude, she doesn't talk” the ringleader whisper-yelled at James  
“Maybe she just doesn't want to waste her time on idiots like you”  
“Whatever. Come on guys, let’s go find some cool people.” The brown haired boy stalked off with his four cronies. Marielle and James just looked at each other and laughed. They walked into the great hall and sat towards the end of the Gryffindor table.  
“You don't have to sit with me, James.” Marielle confessed as they sat down, looking at her feet. James gulped and reached his hand out to hold onto Marielle's under the table.  
“I wouldn’t want to sit with anyone else, Ellie.” Marielle looked up just in time to see James blushing.  
“Don't go all sappy on me now Mr. Potter!” she laughed.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
The two laughed and ate their lunch in happy silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so any feedback good or bad would be appreciated :) I'm not sure yet if i want to follow the two through one year per story, or just in one big lot, i havn't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any spelling errors or anything, if anyone wants to beta for me that'd be appreciated.


End file.
